


You'll Get Your Dues

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: DaddyBatch, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict and your son Alex is a mini Ben from his actions to his features...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Get Your Dues

"Mummy! Mummy!" The three year old Alexander said while bouncing from chair to sofa and back like some sort of gymnasium. You just returned home from shopping with Wanda, Ben’s mother.   
"Well hello son… What are you doing?" You ask.  
"Bouncing!" He says while still jumping from furniture to furniture.  
"Well I see that Alex, but why?"   
"Because it’s fun!"   
"Where is your father Alex? And get down before you hurt yourself."  
Alex pointed down the hall to the toy room, you walk to the toy room to find Ben and Eva trying to clean up a bit after what appears to have been very hectic playtime with Alex and Eva.   
Eva is your five year old little girl and Benedict’s little princess.   
"Oh, hello dear." Ben says when he sees you standing in the doorway. "Good shopping trip?" He asks.  
"Mmmm yes, very nice." You say before adding "Um I’m not sure you’re aware of this but your son is jumping from sofa to sofa in the living room like it’s some kinda gym."  
"Oh my god… I am so sorry, I didn’t know, he was suppose to go to his room to pick out a book to read." Ben says as he stands up and faces you.   
"It’s okay, I got him to stop."   
"Sssooorrrryyy…" He says drawn out like he does sometimes. You smirk and give him a kiss before returning to your mother in-law in the living room.   
"Hello Mum." Ben says as he enters the room.   
"Hello dear." Wanda says as she pauses from reading to Alex.  
"The end… Okay Alex head up for your nap now." She says and Alex goes running upstairs without a fight.   
"It does seem you are getting your dues Benedict." Wanda says.  
A curious look spreads across Ben’s face. “What do you mean?”  
"Alex is a mini Benedict, not just his looks dear boy. Also his actions… You used to do this very same thing at his age."  
You giggle a bit, Ben and Wanda start to laugh.  
"I always said one day you would have to deal with this. So it seems the time has come and my only job is to spoil him and leave him for you."  
Ben laughs and hugs his mother tight. “You’re so right Mother, you are so right.”


End file.
